


Tispy

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	Tispy

“Tommy, we need to leave.” Hayley tries to coax her boyfriend away from the bar. She swears it’s the last time they ever go out for New Year’s Eve. Especially since with Tommy receiving his Ph.D. a few weeks before neither of them are students anymore. They at least need to pretend to be responsible.

“But it’s not midnight yet.” Hayley groans inwardly. If they stay until midnight, Tommy will be drunk enough that she wouldn’t be able to get him to the car. Sure some of the grad school friends could help, but she still would be faced with the task of getting him out of the car, into the house, and into bed. She’d rather he be able to walk for all of that.

“I don’t care. We need to leave, Tommy,” Hayley states a bit more forcefully this time.

“But I don’t wanna,” Tommy whines. Hayley shakes her head as he attempts to unleash puppy dog eyes on her. He’s drunker than she thought.

“Tommy, you’re drunk. It’s time to go home.” There was apparently something funny about her comment as Tommy laughs.

“I’m not drunk. Just tipsy.” Hayley rolls her eyes.

“Well then, get your tipsy ass away from the bar and come home.” Tommy glares at his girlfriend, causing Hayley to pull her trump card. “It will be a lot more fun there than it is here,” she states seductively. Tommy couldn’t get to the door fast enough.


End file.
